Hot Ride
by jpgrl
Summary: Lester takes Stephanie for a vacation on his motorcycle! Summer's here.
1. Chapter 1

Characters are not mine. They belong to Janet. Thanks Christina(SapphireJ) for beta help. My first attempt at FanFiction. Enjoy

**Hot Ride**

**Narrator POV**

She felt the distinctive rumble of a motorcycle as she pulled her company issued explorer into its parking spot in the garage at Haywood.

The rider gave a slow nod to Stephanie. As she looked him over she didn't think anyone could look better than he did right now. _Smart Stephanie attempted to stamp down those feelings. Now was not the time for her hormones stand up and scream for release. Or was it time? Did she want to be screaming his name? Just go with it Stupid Stephanie said screaming his name as his body pressed her into a mattress or a wall or the concrete of the garage floor. Damn she needed to get laid. _

Lester smirked at her as he angled the bike in the spot next to Stephanie. His considerable assets were quite nicely displayed as he swung his leg off the bike, and removed his black leather jacket and helmet.

"Hey Beautiful. Looking good."

"Hey Lester." _Mmmmm, look at him, all raw male sex appeal. His body was built to please. _ His ass was so fine, it was all she could do to keep her hands from reaching out to give it a squeeze. He was oozing sensuality in his bates boots, dark wash jeans, skin-tight white tank and, the leather jacket now under his helmet over the bike seat.

"Whenever you're ready, Beautiful."

"I said that out loud?" Steph groaned.

"Yeah, I _really_ don't mind that you did." He wagged his eyebrows as he moved in closer, his breath tickling her ear. "And I _really_ wouldn't mind if you let me."

Blushing Steph stammered. "We…we'll have to see about that." Wanting to change the subject, Stephanie asked about the bike. "What's with the new ride?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," he tapped the end of her nose, and smirked.

Regaining her bravado she teased back. "Yeah, I guess you gotta uphold the hotness factor to ride a bike like that." Then Steph remembered something Lester mentioned a couple of days ago. "Oh, Les are you going on your R&R, and leaving town for a few days?"

She would miss him. They had gotten quite close lately, spending most off time in each others company as well as their time on the clock that was together for various take downs, surveillance, and distractions.

"Yeah. I uhm, wanted to talk to you about that. You headed to four?" He asked as he stuffed his hands into his front pockets.

"Why do you want to talk upstairs?" She began as the elevator doors closed.

"Stephanie, I am almost ready leave on my vacation. But I am missing something that would make my trip unforgettable." Lester flashed his most flirtations grin at her as they entered her apartment. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and gave her side a squeeze. "I want you to come on vacation with me?" He moved closer to her, his grin turned into a full on panty-soaking smile as he spoke.

"Really, Les? You'd want me to go with you? I don't know. I'd have to clear it with Ranger, and let my family know, then there's Vinnie..." she trailed off. A vacation would be so great. But a vacation with Lester…priceless, wait, too much TV. A vacation with Lester would be awesome.

"You still with me Bomber?" Lester teased.

"When did you plan to leave? I'm caught up on everything but, I need to check on a couple of appointments with new clients, and get Ranger's permission to take a few days off."

"I'm almost packed, gotta go to my apartment for a few more essentials. Want me to come back here when I'm finished?" This time he brushed his nose against her neck to her ear, and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Mmmmmm that would be perfect, I'll go talk to Ranger, and I'll know if he can let me go for a few days." She made her way to the door, and smiled over her shoulder at Lester. She smirked to herself as she noticed he was adjusting himself in those deliciously-snug-in-all-the-right-places-jeans. _Oh, god, I've got to stop this panty ruining line of thinking_.

"Go talk to Ranger then hurry back here." He smacked her ass as she left. "I'll meet you when I finish packing."

Lester had already discussed his vacation plans with Ranger, and he had mentioned that he wanted to invite Stephanie. He knew Ranger wouldn't let on that he'd already approved the trip. Ranger was in agreement that both Lester and Steph needed a little rest and relaxation.

The man was thrilled to see these two friends of his growing closer. Ranger knew Lester was a better man for Stephanie than he could ever be. Lester's playful personality was a great match for Stephanie's lighthearted spirit. She was just what Lester needed to brighten his life.

So much of the service for the government was soul damning, they all needed to find happiness. Lester and Stephanie were well matched. She didn't have the contentious relationship with him as she had with Morelli and Lester could give her the lighthearted but supportive partnership she needed to fly but without the secretive nature that was Ranger.

Ranger still kept close tabs on her, but was not able to give her the openness she found in her friendship with Lester. Ranger paired them up early on in hopes that they would work well with each other in the field. He didn't see the romantic opportunities until recently, but it gave him a sense of peace to see them together.

**SPOV**

Now, I need to talk to Ranger. He would be okay with my vacation with Lester, wouldn't he? I don't see why not. Ranger and I have grown into best friends and no more sexual tension. He just doesn't have room in his life for a relationship of the intimate kind. Since I started working full-time at Rangeman, Ranger and I had a talk about intimacy in the work place. I told him that I wasn't interested in marriage or children at the time. I was interested in more than a casual fling. And I required an open relationship with someone who could be honest with me about his life if not his past work experiences.

Ranger seemed to get the message. He did mention If I ever went off sugar again I should call him first. That never happened but, whew, holy hot flash Batman. I haven't thought about that in months.

My time had been spent on more productive endeavors. Checking out Lester's biceps while practicing at the gun range or checking out Lester's ass while running on the track behind him. Drooling over Lester's rippling chest as he played in a drop in game of skins against shirts. Lester was on the skins team. He invited me to play on his team. I got another hot flash. AAAhhhhh, Lester had been the star of my fantasies lately. And now he had invited me to go on vacation with him. Wooohooo! Wait. Must focus on meeting with Ranger first. I knocked on his office door.

"Enter." Looking up from his paperwork. Ranger was dressed in his corporate mode today. _Yum. What the man is seriously hot_.

"Ranger?" I entered his office, and walked to a guest chair, and sat down.

He flashed his 200 watt smile; he knew why she was here. "What can I do for you, Babe?"

"I wanted to check in with you, and ask if you could hold down the fort without me for a few days? Lester invited me on a little road trip, and I would love to join him." I knew he wouldn't need me, but it's always a good idea to ask the boss. Especially if he has the ability to ship me off to places unknown at will.

"How are the searches going?" He questioned, his expression blank, back to business.

"Everything is caught up. No new client meetings on the calendar until next week. I just checked those, and all Vinnie's skips are back in the system as of this morning." I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding.

"Sounds good." He stood up, and walked around the desk. He sat on the edge in front of her, crossing his arms across his muscular chest. "You and Lester on vacation? What do you think? Is this going somewhere?" He leaned in closer to brush a stray curl behind my ear. I couldn't help tilting my head into his hand. Ranger's touch was a comfort to me. I knew he wanted what was best for me.

"I don't know. I really have a good time with him. He treats me like I'm important. Like my ideas are worthwhile, and like I'm good at my job." I said looking for Ranger's acceptance or approval. I'm wasn't sure which. He brushed his thumb against my cheek, and held his hand out to me. I reached for it as I stood from the chair.

"You are all of those things, Stephanie. Lester cares a great deal about you. We can all see that." He said this standing in front of me before heading to the door.

"Ranger, I know you think so, but you're my mentor, and best friend. You're biased." I said following to the door.

"No bias here. I hope it does work out for you both. Nothing would make me happier. Well, unless you were to change your mind about the casual thing." He joked, I think. Yeah, he joked. I think a saw his almost smile that time.

"No, I am not going to change my mind. You haven't brought that up in a long time Batman. What gives?" I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. I was thinking about getting ready to leave his office.

"Just making a last ditch effort, Babe." This time he flashed his 200 watt smile. Yeah, Ranger was definitely joking with me.

"Well, on that note. Sorry to shoot you down but that's not..." I started to say, but was cut short by the man himself.

"Babe, listen" He halted my movement by grabbing me around my arms. "You deserve to be happy; Lester has an open heart, like you. He's not going to play games with you. Trust him, and treat him right, I know he'll do right by you. That's why I'm approving your request to take this vacation, and I am ordering you to make it three weeks. We'll be alright until you both return. Get some rest. When you return we'll rotate some of the others out for their vacations. I might call in some contract workers to cover for you and Lester and keep them on for the others." Ranger gifted me with another smile as he release my arms.

"Wow, the Boss lays down the law and the paragraph to back it up. Thanks, Ranger." I gave Ranger a big hug and smiled a thank you to him as I left his office for real this time. I guess I'll be seeing ya, Boss man." I gave him a finger wave as I left him in the doorway.

**LPOV**

I had already mentioned my intentions to Ranger, so I was confident that my adventurous Stephanie would be joining me on this trip. I couldn't wait to get her out on the open road with me. Oh, yeah, I had awesome plans for her. First was the bike, I could tell the feel of it rumbling off the garage walls got her all worked up and she wasn't even on it. Second, the cottage I own just off the ocean about five hours north of here. Third was the view from the boat at the cottage. Fourth was the cottage master bedroom….oh, yeah. I needed to spend some alone time with her.

I had to let Steph know that I wanted more of her in my life. I was getting frustrated not having her in my bed. She was on my mind all day everyday, and I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with her each night, and wake up with her each morning.

Sometimes we would hang out watching movies or making out, and fall asleep in each others arms. I loved the sense of peace that falling asleep in her arms gave me. I loved the morning after even more. We haven't been more intimate. I hoped this vacation would be perfect for our first time together.

I was planning to make sure she knew just how committed the playboy could be. The guys know I haven't been my player self for a while now. I think they know why. I just didn't feel right spending time with any other women after I had gotten to know Stephanie Plum.

The first time I went out with the guys to hook up in a while, it was with a beautiful girl that could have been Bomber's long lost twin. I didn't even realize it until I was grinding myself against her on the dance floor. Then, I had a flashback to the distraction we'd done earlier in the week.

_Stephanie looked hot. Her lips were full and looked wet. She had done something to make her eyes look like they were brighter. I don't know shit about makeup but Steph could get a master's degree in the application process. Whatever she did, it was amazing, and more than her usual few layers of mascara for courage.__ This time she was dressed in her office girl wrap skirt and fitted white button down. Her skirt had a slit up the front nearly reaching the promise land and her top was open to reveal the slight mound of her breasts. I just wanted to run my tongue from there up her neck. Her FMP's were red and at least four inches. I was hard just thinking about what she was going to be wearing tonight. Seeing the reality made me ache for her.  
_

_"Fuck me," I hissed into the mic._

_"Santos, focus bro!" Bobby reprimanded me._

_"Right. This skip doesn't have a chance. I wish we could just get her a uniform for this shit so we know what to expect. She gets me every time. Your advice cured my hard on by the way, do you have any other words of wisdom for me tonight Dr. Bob?" I subtly adjusted myself._

_Trying to focus on the skip, I saw her as she walked up to the bar smiling and asked me for a drink. I made poured "vodka" on the rocks, or an ice water, as we like to call it for her susceptibility to the real stuff. Stephanie is one of a kind, and she was on her game tonight. The skip didn't last through her drink or his for that matter. Out they went just as planned. Another one bites the dust. _

_"Way to go Beautiful!" Damn she was hot tonight. Maybe she'll stay for a couple of dances with me. "Stay for a drink, Steph?"  
_

_"Sorry guys, it's been a crazy week, I'm beat. Just gonna head home and sleep this one off." She laughed her signature smile followed mine. We hugged, and Ranger called her._

_"Babe, need a ride home?" He asked as he placed his hand on her lower back.  
_

_"Yeah, thanks Ranger. See ya guys in the morning." She waved as she slid into Ranger's Turbo.  
_

Man, I needed to get laid. The "twin", as the guys called the chica at the bar was all over me. But she was not who I wanted to be with. That's when I started to feel like I was cheating on Stephanie. I had to see her.

I went to her the next morning and asked her out for lunch. Since then we've been spending most of our free time together. I can't believe we haven't slept together yet. I know she wants it as much as I do. She is so cute when she says what she's thinking or when she blushes when I catch her checking me out. Oh, I know she is because I'm checking her out too. We just need to get away from everything. Just us and our mutual lust, yeah that's definitely there. I think I am falling in love with her though, I just hope she's willing to give us a try. Hey, I've even spent time at her family dinners on a regular basis. I'd do anything for her, but honestly dinners aren't that bad. Helen, she asked me to call her that, Helen makes great food, and Frank has invited me out to his man-cave in the garage on more than one occasion for a cigar. I even got him some Cubans, and a bottle of 28 year old scotch from a friend of mine. I told him I figured he could enjoy them when he needs a little alone time. He was most appreciative.

We've also talked about Stephanie and me. I kept it simple. Told him I wanted whatever Steph would give me, and that we wouldn't be rushed by anyone. If and when she was ready for something more, I would be ready to. He said he didn't expect anything less from me and wished me luck. Guess he knows his little girl better than I thought. That was months ago. In my mind I was ready to move in with Stephanie that week. Of course the time was never right hence, this vacation. If I didn't get out of town with Beautiful in the next 24 hours I was gonna self-combust (yeah I stole her line, it fits). If donuts would do it for me I would be buying stock. What I needed was a little alone time with Steph to tell her how I feel.

**Narrator POV**

Lester's heard his phone ringing "Baby got back," and he smiled. "Hey; Beautiful what's the good word?" He started walking towards her apartment.

"Get ready for a passenger mister. We are going on vacation!" She jumped up and down in the elevator before she remembered the cameras. She waved and gave a smile to whoever was working the monitors.

"Yes, I'm so excited for this! I'll meet you on four." He shut the phone and sprinted the last few steps to her place.

"I wonder what I should pack?" she asked the empty room.

"I brought a back pack for you to fill," Lester said as he tossed it onto her bed. "Make sure you bring a swimsuit and…" He went to her lingerie drawers and started pulling out his favorites."

"Hey, how do you know what's in there? Let me do that." She noticed he was holding one of her new purchases she had ordered with Les in mind. She also knew it was something she had ordered on-line. "Did you hack my computer?" She questioned poking his very solid chest with her index finger.

"Beautiful, would I do that?" He glanced at her through hooded eyelids and leaned closer to her. She gave him a playful shove, and bent down to pull her swimsuits out from the storage box under her bed.

Lester cleared his throat. She looked over her shoulder to see him slowly stand.

"I think I'll get Rex set up in the control room for you while you finish in here. See you in a few in the garage?"

"Got it. How about 20 minutes?" She keep throwing things into the back pack.

"That will do Beautiful."

It's been a long time coming for these two, and everyone knew they had something special. The guys were waiting in the garage when Steph arrived via the elevator. She didn't disappoint, she was dressed in low rise jeans with ripped areas on her upper thighs, a simple strechy t-shirt for her top, and black Cat boots on her feet.

She smiled at the guys, and sent Lester a look that barley held her desire. She may have drooled a little seeing him slipping into his leather jacket. He held out his hand for her pack, and stowed in the sleek cargo box on the side of the bike. He held out a leather jacket in her size to her. She quickly admired the intricate embroidery around the waist and down the arms.

"Pretty sure of yourself eh, Les?" She said smiling.

He just flashed his crooked little smile then passed her a helmet.

"Lester, this helmet is awesome. It has killer graphics! What's this?" She looked closer at the helmet. "Sweet! We're set for wireless communication. Lester, you travel in style my friend."

"Only the best." He said, pointing to the graphics. "The helmet is an Ed Hardy pirate design but the bold colors reminded me of you, and it looks cool next to my helmet." He said as he pulled his own on, which had a Mohawk accessory. They did look bad ass. But then Lester could make anything look bad ass. They waved to the guys.

"Have a good time," Hal said waving.

"Be safe," Tank nodded.

"Yeah use protection. Oooppff." Bobby grunted after being elbowed in the stomach by Ranger.

"Enjoy your vacation you two." Ranger flashed a brief smile. Lester and Stephanie slid their bodies onto the bike, and waved to the guys.

"Alright, alright, get back to work, whose watching the monitors?"

"Can you hear me Steph?" Lester did the mic check.

"Wooooohooooo!" Steph yelled.

"Hold on." Lester spoke huskily into the mic. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Lester's waist and held his chest tight pressing her front to his back.

"Thank you, Lester." Steph squeezed him tighter.

"Beautiful, I think I'm going to enjoy this ride a whole lot." Lester chuckled and eased them out of the parking garage.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters are not mine. Thank you again SapphireJ, your quick turn-around and helpful pointers are very much appreciated.

Thanks for the story reviews. I was amazed by so many positive reviews. If I missed you please know that you made my day by sending your review. My face broke into a huge smile each time my phone chirped a new message. Many were quite excited to read more, which got me writing quickly. Let's hope this chapter meets your approval.

It's difficult to balance the details while advancing the story. I know many of you know that. I want to say you awesome authors have some mad skills and I appreciate your fabulous stories even more now that I'm givin' it a go.

Chapter 2

**Narrator POV**

The radio was streaming _Are You Gonna Be My Girl_ by Jet into their helmets as Steph squeezed Lester tighter to her. Stopping at one of the many lights on their way out of town Lester leaned back into her arms before he placed his feet flat on the ground standing slightly holding the bike between his legs. The motion caused his ass to brush against her front.

"Les." She said wiggling behind him.

"How ya doing back there?" He asked, flipping open his visor and turning slightly to get a better look behind him.

"I'm good. Just wondering how far we are driving today? We didn't really talk about where. Now I'm getting curious." She smiled.

"Curious huh? Mami with that wigglin' back there, I was thinking you were gettin' a little something else?" He raised one eyebrow as he noticed her flush run from below her neckline to the bottom of her helmet. He turned his attention back to the traffic sliding his visor down as he revved the RPM's up before he shifted, and moved through the intersection.

"Well, I'm curious, too. Where are driving today?" She spoke through the headset in her helmet.

"I've got place about five hours north of Trenton; haven't been there in a while, it's secluded, but near the ocean. I thought you'd appreciate some time near the water." Knowing they'd be passing his parents place as well Lester thought about how he could mention that little detail to Stephanie. He didn't want to ruin the mood she was in. His plans for later were right on track, and Bomber in rhino mode didn't jive with those of Latin seduction.

"I like the sound of that," _and being in a secluded area with you would give us a chance to work over these hormones of mine_. Her stomach decided it was time to be included in the conversation.

Lester chuckled and gave a little shiver, "Whoa, I think we will do something about those hormones. But let's feed the beast first. Not only did I hear your hungry stomach, I felt it too."

"Great? Are you hungry too?" Stephanie was relieved they would be stopping soon to eat.

"I could eat. But I was talking about the beast. I felt your stomach. That thing is going to eat through you one day. Let's feed it right now!"

**Stephanie's POV**

Lester expertly parked the bike. Removing our helmets was not pleasant for me…yup…these Jersey girl curls were stuck to my head. I had helmet hair. I shook it upside-down to fluff and dry it the best of my abilities. As I flipped my head up I noticed Lester smiling at me with his hand outstretched to me with looked to be a scrap of blue hanging from his fingers.

"What's this?" I said reaching out to him.

"I grabbed a scarf for you. If you want. My sisters always wrapped their hair up after they spent time with a helmet on." Lester rushed. One side of his mouth was quirked up in an almost smirk but his usual confidence was absent. "I think you look beautiful."

He took my neck in both hands, and ran his fingers into my hair starting at the base of my skull running up the back of my scalp. His fingers massaged their way through my wayward curls. "I love to run my hands through your hair." He leaned in close, resting his forehead against my own. His movement was encouraging all kinds of reaction to fire off in my most intimate regions. That wouldn't have been a bad thing if we were at the cabin. We were, however, still in the restaurant parking lot.

I still couldn't resist pushing my ass against his hands. I don't remember them leaving my hair but he was pulling me closer to him with them wrapped low around my back. Licking my lips, and leaning in to his full ones we shared a heated and wet kiss. Really, that man could make me forget my name if he wanted to. We pulled apart then he gave me another slow and sensuous open mouth kiss. I moaned so loud the people across the parking lot giggled, and scurried to their parked vehicle when they saw us.

"Just giving you something to think about while we eat, Beautiful." He voice had a gravely resonance.

My hormones were so tightly wound I wasn't even embarrassed. In fact I moved closer to Lester sliding my denim clad leg between his. I ground myself against his hard thigh muscles shamelessly. That was just what I needed a Santos induced orgasm. The man himself was making low growling noises as well but let out a laugh.

"Out loud?"

He just nodded, and tilted his head to the restaurant door. I picked up the scarf to tie around my hair. "Let's make sure you have energy for later?" He slipped his hand in mine pulling me towards the front door.

**Narrator POV**

**Back on the road after lunch**

The headset radio played _The Distance _by Cake. Lester loved this song to drive to. Its sound pulsed speed and sex, a great combination. He thought a perfect combination. He started to feel inspired to introduce Stephanie Plum to his parents. When better than on a full stomach? Right?

Maybe a little more courage was needed. Lester tuned to his Pit Bull play list. Armando Perez is a Cuban musician who was true to his Latin roots but with the dance club overtones. His beats hit home with Lester. The music was quite sexual. Lester hoped to get Steph more worked up before he got her to his place_. Dale!_

**Lester's POV**

"Hey. Steph?" Feeling motivated by the music and proximity to his parent's place Lester decided to bite the bullet and ask her to meet his parents. "Remember when you said you wanted to get to know me outside of work?"

"Yeah…I thought that was the plan for this vacation?" I could feel her sigh against my back. Then she slid her arms up, and rubbed her open hands against my chest. Dios mío, I don't know if I want to stop to visit Mama and Papa now.

"How would you feel about making a quick stop to meet my parents?" I already knew they would love her. They did love her already because of what I've told them about her.

_Papa knew I was headed for commitment before I did. He asked me one day, "When do we get to meet this woman who holding your heart my _hijo_?"_

"_Huh? Papa I don't…" I was totally confused as to how he'd come to that conclusion. He interrupted to tell me._

"_My son, I know because your face softens when you tell us these stories of her, when one of the others mentions her name. And you are not playing with your little mujeres like you have for years." He said as his eyes twinkled. Bombshell would definitely see the family resemblance. If I could get her out here._

"I would love to meet them. You have spent so much time with my family, it's like you've always been there." She said yes but I felt her stiffen up before she answered.

"What is it? Tell me."

"Could we go to your place first? I really just want to decompress with you for a couple of days. No one else. Just us." She explained.

"That's a great idea. I didn't want you to think I was avoiding introducing you to them or that I would keep their whereabouts away from you. But I'm looking forward to being alone with you." He felt her relax at his agreement.

"I don't want your family to be disappointed that I'm not Latin? Will it be alright; I don't want to cause problems. I don't speak Spanish, what if they don't approve?" She was getting a little worked up about this. I could feel the panic through the mic.

"They already love you. All we have to do is say "hola" and "adios" because we'll still be on our way to vacation somewhere. If you want to stay longer we can. But we will leave the moment you feel uncomfortable." I felt her nod but she said nothing more.

"I can teach you some Spanish if you like, Amante." Lester added but Stephanie could hear the playboy timbre of the words.

"Really, I would like to learn more than those you may find helpful for me to know in the bedroom Santos. Maybe Hector would be a better teacher?"

"Me encantaría nada más que para mostrar lo que los amantes de América puede hacer-" Lester purred in his lowest voice.**  
**

**Lester's POV**

We got cranked up listening to _Paralyze_ by Finger Eleven. We were so close to the place I was ready to get of this hot ride, and under the cool water of a shower.

"Do you want to get off this bike Steph?" I felt her nod then she asked how much farther. Perfect timing we were pulling into the driveway. "Stephanie, welcome to our vacation base of operations." I would have loved to waggle my eyebrows at her. I love to see her blush when I do that.

"This place? Lester, you own this place? It looks like the one they gave away on that HGTV series." She was sexy as hell in her gear but, taking off her helmet and jacket had me imagining her taking everything else off just as slowly. I loved her, but my body's reaction right now was completely physical. I watched her ass sway as she walked away from me to check out the house. It was I could do not to go all caveman on her, and take her right there in the front yard. As it was I had to adjust myself before I could attempt getting the bike parked for the night.

"I'll park the bike, grab our bags, and be right there with the key."

"This isn't the place I saw on TV, but it just looks like it right? I mean that one was in California."

"Yeah, I know the one you're thinking about. My sister, Marisol is married to an architect. He designed this for me years ago, long before that show. He was one of that production company's consultants. The interior is actually very different but they liked the form and style of his work." I held the door open for her. Damn, she brushed against my forearm with her breasts. Then she looked at me through her eyelashes."

"Want the tour or a shower first?" _Shower, shower, shower_. I was chanting to myself.

"A shower sounds tempting. You wanna join me?" She asked but I was already lifting her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry to the master bath.

"Is that a yes?" She giggled.

"_Me dio un sí rotundo_, Amante_. _I can't wait to share this shower with you." I carefully helped her stand.

**Stephanie's POV**

Lester arms worked up my sides removing my t-shirt with them. He caressed my shoulders as he slipped the straps of my Fredrick's of Hollywood ice blue bra off. His hazel eyes darkened and I peaked to see just how much he was affected.

"Oooohh, let's get these jeans off of you." I slipped my fingers into his waistband to release him. I opened the button and slid the zipper carefully down. As I removed them I knelt to drop a little kiss on his tip. I couldn't resist a little lick nor the urge to wrap my mouth around him and taste. He got harder with my mouth around him and I moaned at the feel. He answered my moan as he threaded his fingers through my hair and made some other noise I couldn't identify. Then he was helping me stand. He kissed my mouth hard.

He cleared his throat, "Bonita_,_ I think we need to get in the shower now. I want you to keep that up, but I also want to feel you pulsing around me. I want to make love to you Stephanie." He brushed a stray curl off my face, and rubbed his thumb across my cheek. "I want to show you how well we can fit together in every way. Not just as partners at work or as friends but as lovers. I know I can please you, Beautiful. Please let me show you.

I couldn't agree more. Lester kissed me again and I sure as hell kissed him back. I was standing in possibly the best shower ever. I don't remember taking off the rest of our clothes but they were not in here with us. Seriously the man has skills, and I was about to experience some of the most gratifying.

The shower was anything but clean before we actually washed up. Neither of us could stand by the time we were to pruned to stay in the water any longer. My voice was hoarse from the screaming he elicited with his talented mouth, and various other body appendages. Lester had me every way he could _I think_ against the cold tile, on the bench, under the multi spray jets, on his knees, me on all fours. I think I could get used to this man's through treatment. He was like the energizer bunny. Don't think he'd like the analogy, but the brain's a little mushy right now. I'll work on something worthy of his stamina. Yes I think I gave as well as I got, at least he looks sated.

"Yes, you did. Very well to, I didn't know you would be such a little vixen. I am more than satisfied.

Translations

_dale! -slang-Pit Bull says this all the time it basically means lets do it_

_mami-slang-sexy, baby  
_

_Amante-lover_

Dios mío_-my God  
_

_hijo-son_

_ mujeres-ladies_

_hola and adios-hello and goodby_

me encantaría nada más que para mostrar lo que los amantes de América puede hacer- I would love nothing more than to show you what Latin lover's can do

_me dio un sí rotundo, -he gave me an emphatic yes _

_bonita-beautiful_


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own them, Janet does. Spoilers, not really but just to be safe up to 16, now! Rated M to be safe as well. **

**Bien to Sapphire for her expertise and beta assistance, especially with the Spanish translations. Muchas gracias! Translations are at the end of the story. Thanks to the reviewers and those who have added this story or me to their alerts and favorites as well. **

Chapter 3

**Lester's POV**

A loud crash startled me from my sleep, and I automatically reached for my nightstand where I had placed my glock at some point. Hesitating to make sure I really had heard something and wasn't just dreaming, I controlled my breathing and tried not to make a sound.

After our activities in the shower Steph and I fell into bed where we conducted further exploration each other's erogenous zones. She was amazing, and best of all she had an innocence about her that was so not her in bed. It was my all time greatest sex. I guess being emotionally connected to the other person really does heighten the experience. I have had plenty of opportunity to explore the pleasures of the flesh. I never felt a connection during any of those experiences. Not like I did this morning. I want to spend my life making her as happy as she makes me.

This morning Stephanie was draped over my body. Her arms are wrapped across my chest and when she stirred she began to make soft movements with her fingers along my sides. At this point I wasn't sure I had really heard something. I didn't want to move away from her since it's not unheard of for me to awake to nothing. I sleep lightly but with Steph so close, I was likely on high alert without realizing it. It felt so normal to relax with her, and I had hoped that I wouldn't need to be so guarded out here. Maybe it was nothing.

"Ouch!"

"Shhhhh! We'll wake them," hushed a voice

"Shit, seriously." Well, it's not my imagination; thankfully I won't need my glock.

"Hummm? What is it, sexy?" Steph's voice was still rough from last night.

Frankly, it was turning me on again, but now was not ideal. I was looking forward to staying in bed all day, and I know Stephanie would have no issue with that plan. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes through her dark lashes. I'm surprised she is waking so early.

God she was more aggressive than I had expected. I guess nothing should surprise me about her anymore, but some of the things she did last night were unexpected. Not that I minded. She is so sexy when she goes after what she wants; last night what she wanted was to have her Hungarian hormones satisfied. I was more than capable of providing her all the pleasure she could handle.

I didn't expect her to be more than I could handle. There was a point when I began to think she was going to outlast me in the endurance department. Eventually she and I dozed off, and we both slept till morning. I guess we are quite evenly matched in bed. It's a good thing I train regularly, or she would be more than I could handle. I also had no idea bomber liked to be in control. I usually like to play that role so that discovery made for some pretty interesting compromises. I hated what I had to do next.

"Beautiful?" I said nuzzling my face in her wild curls. At that same moment there was another noise from my kitchen.

"What was that? Who's out there?" She got out of bed, and started pulling on some clothes before I could stop her.

"Steph, my place is very close to my parent's place. I think they decided to check on us." I slid to my side resting on my elbow grinning at her. She looked at me with panic filled eyes.

"I just wasn't expecting this today… now… look at me. I look like I just got my brains fucked out, hell I did, and there is nothing I can do about this hair without some miracle. Do you still have that scarf?" She looked fucking amazing. Maybe it was just my ego but I liked knowing I was the reason for that look.

I winked, and patted the bed next to me. "Come back here, I'll make it all better. They won't be too bad. I've told them about you. They know I care about you." I started out in a low voice but ended in a whisper as I wrapped her up in my arms again. "How 'bout after we check in with the welcoming committee, we skip this place, and take the boat out?"

"Okay, I'll get ready." She nodded into my shoulder.

We dressed and went to meet my family. The sooner we do the sooner we get back to our vacation.

Narrator POV

"Hola, mi hijo," Mama Santos gave him a squeeze. As she peeked around him she pretended to just notice Stephanie.

"Oh, is this Stephanie?" Mama Santos smiled a mischievous smile at her son.

"Si, Mama, Por favor, se reunió Stephanie Plum," he leaned in speaking so only she could here, "Sé que sabía que estábamos los dos aquí. Por favor no haga sentir incómoda." He knew his mother would be very sweet to Steph but was concerned she would begin to ask questions that they had not discussed yet.

"Hola," Stephanie offered her hand, but Mama had her in tight hug before she blinked.

"Hola, mi querida , es tan encantado de conocerte. Mi Lester se ha cambiado un niño desde que te conocí.. Gracias por amarlo." Steph looked surprised and looked over the woman's shoulder to Lester. She noticed he was looking toward the door. She followed his gaze to the striking man of similar build to Lester. His father, it was obvious. She smiled at the site of them together. _Are all the men so good-looking in this family?_

"Si," Lester's mother was smiling at her. Steph was thinking out loud again.

"Hola, Lester." Papa Santos shouted from the door.

"Hola, Papa," Lester eyed his father knowingly. His father shook his head side to side.

"Su mamá es imparable , hijo , tú sabes que tenía que venir a hacerle el desayuno cuando vio a su bicicleta ayer por la tarde . Traté de hablar a salir de ella, pero sabes que ella está decidida a satisfacer a su mujer . Como soy yo." He leaned around his son to get a better look at Stephanie.

"Hola Stephanie eres la misma mujer encantadora que me ha hablado de mi hijo."

"It's nice to meet you both," Stephanie fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Stephanie does not speak much Spanish yet." Lester informed them as he pulled her in into his arms.

"Oh, we apologize. We are happy to meet you. You are lovely, even more so than Lester described. We are happy to see you beginning to spend time together. Both of you look very…pleased." Mama Santos hit the nail on the head. Stephanie's stomach growled and she blushed as Lester chuckled, and suggested they eat breakfast since they had a busy day ahead of them.

"What are your plans for today son?" Papa Santos asked.

"We want to go out on the boat today. Why?" Lester looked at his father as he pushed Stephanie's chair in for her.

"There will be a summer carnival downtown for another two days. Your mama and I stopped by to see you before we left town. We are going camping this week, and we wanted to meet you before we left." He winked at Stephanie.

"Ohhh, I haven't been to a carnival in a while. Can we fit that into our plans Les?" Stephanie was practically jumping out of her chair. "I love haunted houses, and the rides especially the Ferris wheel, oh and the elephant ears I would love an elephant ear."

"Sure Baby, let's go tomorrow. Today, I want to take you on the water." Steph didn't miss the innuendo.

**Lester's POV**

Breakfast was delicious. Stephanie was vocal as usual. Mama was please to have her wayward son on a track to what I expect she thought was a long term commitment. I was hoping for that myself. Before they left, Papa invited me outside for a few minutes while Mama was gathering her things to leave. We stood on the deck smoking cigars, not something I do other than with Steph's dad. Huh, something to think about, I only do this with the dads.

"Me alegro por usted a mi hijo . No esperes mucho para decirle cómo te sientes." Papa didn't give advice unless he thought it was important.

"Sí , tengo la intención de compartir mis sentimientos con ella hoy," I gave Papa one of those complicated handshakes and we slapped each other's back.

**Stephanie's POV**

Lester's parents were wonderful to me. I was worried they may think I was no good for their son. You know with my history with the in-laws, I had reason to be concerned. I shouldn't have worried about it, just like Les said. Now I am looking forward to our day together. I have my new white two piece suit. It looks like it's crocheted so it seems see through. Perfect for a day alone on his boat.

"Yo, Plum. That fine ass of yours ready? I got plans for you on that boat." Lester called. I don't know why but his Jersey accent was such a turn on. Like I haven't heard them my whole life. His wasn't all that different; I guess it's just the whole package I thought as I made my way across the room to him. Yum, what a package indeed. He looked edible in his low riding surf shorts and no shoes, even his feet were sexy.

"Blue shorts? Nice, Santos, very nice. I like to see you out of black." I said as I walked around him checking out all the angles.

He lifted the cooler and quirked one side of his mouth at me, "Mama thought we would like a little snack on the water today."

"I think I love her as much as I love you." Oopps that slipped out.

Lester stopped his progress out the doorway to look over me. Dang. "Beautiful, I…" he started.

"Listen, Les, I am having a great time. That just slipped out. Let's not let it ruin our fun. Please?" I begged.

He stepped closer to me reaching one hand to the side of my face. "You can't take that back now."

"But..." I started.

"No, listen. I was going to say you can't take that back now, because I have been waiting for the right time to tell you how much I care about you."

"I know you care about me, Les."

"I'm not through, Beautiful. I love you Stephanie Plum." He was standing so close to me now that I had to tip my head up to look into his eyes. "I wanted you on this trip with me so that we could be alone; away from all the stress at work; so I could tell you my feelings for you. I love you Steph. You are the best woman I know. You make every part of my life better. I love you, I really love you." He was holding me tightly. I had tears in my eyes ready to fall.

"Lester Santos, you're the best man I know. I do love you." Wow, that was easy, never was that way with Joe. I stood up and backed up to get myself back under control. "I have fun with you too. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by crossing a line. Although I guess we crossed that one a few times last night. Thanks for being you. How about we hit the water Sexy?" I looked into his eyes to see he was smiling at me. So I slipped out of his arms and headed to the dock, looking over my shoulder. He shook his head and grabbed the cooler again.

"This yacht is huge!"

"It's a design that's commonly used in larger boats built for extended trips. I bought this boat after we had an unfortunate incident with my last, much smaller, boat during a particularly inebriated post-government-debriefing celebration." I tried to raise one eyebrow but as usual couldn't. Lester noticed my attempt and raised one of his at me. Damn man and his ability to control his facial muscles. He continued, "I decided that I could use boat capable of long hauls like from Maine to Miami. This one is a great ride. If you're up to it we could try it out this summer?"

"Ranger is forcing three weeks on us so I think we should do it!"

"Do you think we'll have enough room to make some waves out here un-noticed?" He waggled his eyebrows at me.

"I'm game," un-noticed or not I was ready for some Lester lovin'. I walked up to him to check out the controls. "So do we drop anchor out here…what's up with all this complicated computer madness? Can we just use some cruise control setting or something?"

"We can anchor down." He began to explain some of the controls to me, but I was getting distracted by him and his bare chest being so very close. He chuckled, and said "Not to much longer, I think you need to eat first, I know I do."

Lester's mom packed all kinds of goodies for us. With my stomach full, my thoughts turned to the man-flesh next to me. I couldn't wait to show him all the goodies I brought along from my on-line shopping ventures. His eyes darkened.

"Just what kind of goodies are we talking about?" He leaned in to pull me close to him. I started to explain but only until his mouth covered mine. We spent the rest of the afternoon on that big yacht loving each other.

It was nearly dark when we got home, and our activities had worn us both out. Lester wanted to sit outside. He built us a fire in the outdoor fireplace. We sat around in his lawn swing with a couple of drinks until the sun set behind the house. We made plans to go to the carnival tomorrow, showered, and snuggled together all night. Who knew this badass was such a lover. Lester Santos liked to cuddle. He cleared his throat.

"Only with my woman," he kissed the top of my head before we drifted off to sleep.

**Translations**

**Hola, mi hijo - **_hello my son_

**Por favor, se reunió Stephanie Plum - **please met Stephanie Plum

**Sé que sabía que estábamos los dos aquí. Por favor no haga sentir incómoda - **I know you knew we were both here. Please don't make her feel uncomfortable

**mi querida , es tan encantado de conocerte **- my dear, it's so nice to meet you

**Mi Lester se ha cambiado un niño desde que te conocí. Gracias por amarlo. - **My Lester has been a changed boy since he met you. Thank you for loving him.

Su mamá es imparable , hijo , tú sabes que tenía que venir a hacerle el desayuno cuando vio a su bicicleta ayer por la tarde . Traté de hablar a salir de ella, pero sabes que ella está decidida a satisfacer a su mujer . Como soy yo - Your Mama is unstoppable, son, you know she had to come over to make you breakfast when she saw your bike last evening. I tried to talk her out of it but you know she is determined to meet your woman. As am I.

**hola stephanie eres la misma mujer encantadora que me ha hablado de mi hijo - **hello stephanie you are the same lovely woman my son has told me about

**Me alegro por usted a mi hijo . No esperes mucho para decirle cómo te sientes - **I am pleased for you my son. Don't wait to long to tell her how you really feel

**Sí , tengo la intención de compartir mis sentimientos con ella hoy - **Yes, I plan to share my feelings with her today.


	4. Chapter 4

This feels done to me, I don't know where else to go with it at this time when I figured out where I wanted to go I finished it. Thanks for hanging in there with me on this one. All the errors are mine. Janet owns them.

Chapter 4

Stephanie woke up to the sound of the shower.

She had the best dream and it didn't involve her on the back of Lester's cycle, or on his boat, but she had to talk to him.

She slipped from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She entered the steamy room to find her man bare chested dripping wet with a small towel wrapped around his hips. He flashed her his crooked grin before he went back to brushing his teeth.

"How was your shower?" she said while running her hands up his bare back as he finished brushing his teeth, her voice had that gravely just-woke-up sound.

"Lonely," he growled as he stood straighter and leaned back into her embrace, "I could have used the assistance of your capable hands, but you were comatose this morning."

"Well, you can thank yourself for my condition. You kept me busy yesterday, we didn't actually sleep until three this morning, and I'm still a little tired." Her eyes twinkled with mischief, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Talk?" He turned to wrap his arms low around her waist, she felt cool against his shower warmed body. She shivered so he pulled her close and brushed his mouth against her neck and whispered, "I will listen to whatever you want, but I am more willing to get back into that shower with you to do that listening."

Smiling up at him, she turned in his arms so her back was to his front, and said "I have no problem with that." She pulled him behind her as he pulled at his towel and dropped it to the floor. Showering together was one of Lester's favorite things and Stephanie knew just how much he enjoyed being with her in his shower retreat. If she didn't want him in there with her she needed to make sure he was out of the house before she got in or his 'shower radar' would bring him to her every time.

"Mami, I am ready to _listen._" He leaned his muscular frame over her as he spoke.

"Lester, I have really been enjoying myself with you."

"Good that was the plan." He said as he picked up a blue bottle and squeezed some liquid soap from it onto a sponge and began working it into lather. His large hands then turned her around and he began to work the suds over her shoulders and down her back.

"Did you know that I got my cycle endorsement years ago and I've kept it ever since?"

"Okay, what are you asking Beautiful? You wanna sit up front now?" He smirked.

"No, not exactly. I didn't have the means to buy a bike of my own before. And, well, actually I want to go look at one to buy for me now. I have the money to afford one now and after being on the back of yours, which is pretty awesome by the way, I really want to have that control on one of my own. What do you think? Do we have time to go look?"

"I think that some negotiations will need to occur first." He slowly worked the lather over her entire body. Then she returned the gesture. They didn't exit the shower until both of them were completely clean and sated.

"Let's check out some cycles."

"Now?"

"Oh yeah, I've been waiting for this."

"Huh?"

"You'll see, just get on the back of my bike. We'll be there in ten."

She couldn't believe she didn't see this coming. After all the time they spent together he really did know her better than she knew herself sometimes. Lester had already paid for a motorcycle for her. She just had to go pick it out. He was ready with insurance and licensing processing waiting for Stephanie to choose her ride so he could pass the VIN numbers on to the folks who would handle the technical stuff.

"Are you serious? I can pick out any of these?" She was running her hands over the seat and gas tank of a blue Kawasaki before she swung her leg over to sit on it. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh," she purred as she gripped the handlebars and twisted the throttle, "I like this. Can I take a test ride?"

The dealer just nodded and asked for a copy of her endorsement. He left to get her some keys and verification plates. She, Lester and the dealer put their gear on, got on their bikes and rolled out of the dealer shop. The ride was brief, she knew she wanted this bike the moment she put it in gear. The ride just confirmed her decision.

Back at the dealership -Lester's POV

Fuck! I can't believe how hot she looks on that bike. I'd follow her wherever she rides. I had imagined her on her own bike with me along ever since she rode the Ducati's Ranger and Morelli had. I thought she's want one of those or maybe a Buell but she liked this one and knows what she wants, who am I to argue. She looks like sex on wheels. Damn that girl, I can't tell if she looks better on the bike or getting off, that helmet removal just got added to my fantasy highlight reel. I am one lucky man.

End


End file.
